


古旧之物

by Stoneinthewater



Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Time - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 梗大概是来自某个日本老人写的小诗：怀旧金曲也太新了全都不会唱





	古旧之物

**Author's Note:**

> 一个莫名的片段，年龄梗注意。

随着末裔下葬，韦恩家族在哥谭的统治正式划上句点。此后的许多年，韦恩墓地的看守从严密到松懈，接着道路渐渐翻新拓宽，反将游人引至此地，像对待阿克汉姆和屋顶有着蝙蝠灯的警局遗址一般。它们共同组成了象征古早哥谭的一道景观。

另一个传闻便在此期间起来了，那就是韦恩墓地的诅咒。有人说那日是蝙蝠侠的生日，有人说蝙蝠侠那日回归地狱，还有人经过一番艰难的考据，推断那日是托马斯和玛莎·韦恩的忌辰，因而死于街头的旧日哥谭国王怨灵作祟。总而言之，出于各种缘由的敬畏，每年特定的日子，整个墓地便空无一人，仅余荒草作响、石碑静默。

然而这诅咒来自已逝的英雄也好、徘徊的怨灵也罢，终究不过是人间的雕虫小技。莫说是商业巨头，即便是帝王，当一位女神降临时，也只能恭迎。

这位女神从天而至，战靴点地时无一丝声响。她三色的铠甲在这土石的世界中夺人眼目，簇新如晨光，亦古老如落日。她走向一个凡人的坟墓，略微颔首，乌发如云，披散在她的肩颈；朱唇轻启，以人间的言辞低语。那些词句随风起落，承接它们的草木年年枯荣，石块经雨雪侵蚀剥落又翻新。

仅极少数人得见这黄昏时分的奇景：每年今日，昼夜之间，墓碑与雕塑的影子拉长重叠，构成的形状曾是无数宵小最深的梦魇。那影子延展着，短暂地、一寸寸地将黑夜覆上女神的铠甲，触及她线条优美的锁骨和颈项。

女神抬起头，碧蓝的眼瞳盛入余晖，此时此刻，即便是一个凡人如此注视，亦不会被灼伤流泪。但她伸出手去，直至最后的日光消失在掌心。

那手上戴着一枚戒指。它是人间的造物，以被凡人称颂永久的质料制成，早已斑驳磨损、光彩不复。

“……你知道的，对我而言向来如此。”黑夜浸没了最后的话语，“古旧之物亦太新。”


End file.
